Mechanical fasteners, which are also called hook and loop fasteners, typically include a plurality of closely spaced upstanding projections with loop-engaging heads useful as hook members, and loop members typically include a plurality of woven, nonwoven, or knitted loops. Mechanical fasteners are useful for providing releasable attachment in numerous applications. For example, mechanical fasteners are widely used in wearable disposable absorbent articles to fasten such articles around the body of a person. In typical configurations, a hook strip or patch on a fastening tab attached to the rear waist portion of a diaper or incontinence garment, for example, can fasten to a landing zone of loop material on the front waist region, or the hook strip or patch can fasten to the backsheet (e.g., nonwoven backsheet) of the diaper or incontinence garment in the front waist region. Mechanical fasteners are also useful for disposable articles such as sanitary napkins. A sanitary napkin typically includes a back sheet that is intended to be placed adjacent to the wearer's undergarment. The back sheet may comprise hook fastener elements to securely attach the sanitary napkin to the undergarment, which mechanically engages with the hook fastener elements.
Hook and loop fastening systems can include at least two engagement strength characteristics: peel strength and shear strength. Peel strength corresponds to the force required to disengage the fastening members from one another by peeling one fastening member upward and away from the other fastening member. Shear strength corresponds to the force required to disengage the fastening members from one another by pulling at least one of the fastening members away from the other in a plane that is parallel to the fastening members. Typically, the engagement strength of the fastening members is higher in shear than in peel. While the peel strength may be a factor when the fastening members are intentionally separated, typically, the shear strength is responsible for holding the fastening members together during normal use.